The present invention relates to improvements in and or relating to bags of multiple plies, apparatus for manufacturing same, methods of manufacturing same, uses thereof and related means and methods.
Many forms of bag containers formed of multiple plies are known. Many of these are in the form of a multiwall bag sometimes with a plastics material inner liner. The present invention is directed to improvements in such a container and is adapted to provide at least some customer choice in relation to containers of that type.
A prior art form of construction is that as hereinafter described and the present invention is preferably directed to a form of such container where no base patch is required that is separate from the plies of the outer tube of such a container and/or which, upon opening, will minimize loose pieces of material.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to go at least some way to meet the above-mentioned objects or at least provide the public with a useful choice.